


Nightingale

by yanrenist



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Face-Fucking, Filth, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, careless zhengting, fairy zhengting, i just did this for mary, vampire xukun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrenist/pseuds/yanrenist
Summary: Naive Fairy Zhengting gets lost in the forest and runs into Vampire Xukun.





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@chengiekun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40chengiekun).



> Happy birthday to Mary I love you loads. I hope you enjoy this fic and it’s what you hoped for.

“Fuck”

 

The loud curse echoes throughout the forest, scaring off the deer Xukun was focused on catching. Xukun comes out from his hiding spot behind the overgrown bushes, to see where the sound originated from.

 

He’s not used to having someone in his part forest, apart from the frequent wandering animal that strayed too far from the herd. Xukun silently approaches the edge of the meadow, where the person responsible for his runaway prey seems to be located.

 

“Wenjun is going to kill me for getting lost again”, Xukun hears the person, a boy, no a young man complain to himself. The young man seems to be a fairy, Xukun concludes, judging by the shimmering wings attached to his back. The fairy looks to be about Xukun’s height, with dark hair that has purple and blue streaks shining as they catch the sunlight peeking through the trees. 

 

Xukun’s observation is cut short by the fairy calling out, “Hey! Excuse me! You live in this part of the forest right? Can you help me find my way home?”

 

A part of Xukun tells him to ignore the young male and make his way back home, but he won’t deny he’s a little intrigued. Seeing as it’s very rare for him to come across a fairy in his darker neck of the woods, and the fairy is very pretty one at that. 

 

“Yes I do live in this forest and it’s quite obvious you’re a little far from home little fairy”, Xukun responds giving him a once over.

 

“How did you know?! Actually it doesn’t matter. I just need your help getting back or I’m going to be in so much trouble. Can you pretty please with fairy dust sprinkled on top show me how to get home?”, pleads the young male fairy walking closer to stand in front of Xukun.

 

“Before I decide whether or not to assist you, I would like to know your name”, Xukun inquires.

 

“Oh! I can’t believe I forgot to introduce myself first ugh how rude of me. My name is Zhengting, what’s yours?”, Zhengting answers loudly with a smile.

 

“Xukun.”

 

“Well Xukun have you decided whether or not you’d like to help me return home yet? Please say yes you’re my only hope”, Zhengting questions again, have clasped together, eyes wide, begging for Xukun to give in.

 

Xukun considers his options; say no, and go back to trying to hunt down a deer for his dinner or say yes and persuade the loud, gullible fairy into letting him get a taste of his blood.

 

“Ok I’ll help you but only if you tell me how you wandered off so far away from your part of the forest all alone”, Xukun relents with a feigned sigh.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you so much Kunkun, I owe you!”, Zhengting squeals with excitement, doing a little twirl in the air, wings fluttering happily.

 

“Sure whatever. Let's start walking and you can narrate your story as we travel. Just don’t get lost again and stick close to me”, Xukun warns the excitable fairy.

 

“Ok!”, Zhengting replies flying up to walk beside Xukun.

 

“So what happened was I read about the rare flower nightingale in one of my textbooks. It is said that the nightingale can be used to produce the purest form of fairy dust and it only grows in this part of the forest. I wanted to see if the myth was true so I snuck out of the kingdom by myself to try finding it. And that’s how I ended up here”, Zhengting narrates to his silently listening guide.

 

“Did you manage to find the flower or was your trip a complete waste of time?”, Xukun inquires, glancing over the male fairy beside him.

 

“Oh! I did! Would you like to see them? I think I can remember where they’re located”, the fairy answers, pausing in his tracks to observe his surroundings, hoping to recognize the location of the mystical flowers. 

 

Xukun stops a little bit ahead of the distracted fairy and turns back to observe him. The fairy looks even more ethereal, as the sunrays shine upon him as he hovers slightly above ground to find the flowers. 

 

_ “I need to feed on him now before I lose control of myself”  _ Xukun mused to himself, eyes focused intently on the unguarded fairy’s figure.

 

Xukun steps forward, closer to Zhengting, eyes flashing a dark purple. “I would love to see the flowers princess but first your ass”, Xukun says with a little smirk, drawing Zhengting’s attention back to him.

 

Zhengting stops hovering in the air and lands in front of his guide, titling in his head in confusion. “Princess? How did you know I was a royal. And why do you want to see my ass?”, Zhengting inquires, wondering what Xukun means.

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. I was just thinking, I’m helping you find your way back home out of the goodness of my heart. Even though you scared off my dinner earlier. Now I’m so hungry and you’re just tempting me, how about a trade princess”, Xukun drawls, stepping into Zhengting’s space staring intently at him.

 

Zhengting pouts, “I didn’t mean to scare off your dinner. It was accident I promise, I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

 

“Great. I’ve heard fairy blood tastes delightful. You let me feed off you and fuck that cute little ass of yours, and we’ll be even”, Xukun offers with a smile.

 

“You want to drink my blood? What are you a vampire”, Zhengting scoffs.

 

“Bingo princess”, Xukun states smirking as pulling a surprised Zhengting against him, and holding him by the hips.

 

“O-oh”, Zhengting gasps.

 

Xukun leans, fangs peeking out of his mouth at the enticing scent of the male fairy clouds his senses. “Do we have a deal darling? I promise not to make it hurt”, Xukun clarifies, lightly grazing his fangs along the length of Zhengting’s neck.

 

Zhengting’s eyes flutter close, “Y-yes we have a deal”, he moans lowly at the tingling sensation caused by the sharp fangs pressed near his throat.

 

Xukun presses his lips against Zhengting’s slowly to ease him into the kiss. Zhengting pushes back deepening the kiss, arms gripping onto Xukun’s shoulders as the kiss gets dirtier and sloppier. Xukun lightly bites the fairy’s bottom lip, making him gasp into kiss.

 

Xukun tangles his fingers through Zhengting’s hair, yanking his head back as the fairy moans. Xukun’s lips travel along Zhengting’s jawline, peppering little kisses as he makes his way down the length of his throat. Xukun scrapes his fangs harder against Zhengting’s neck, sucking at the skin, leaving blooming marks of red and purple all over.

 

Zhengting grinds his hips against Xukun’s thighs, hands tugging at Xukun’s shirt, whining loudly for more.

 

Xukun pulls back to yank off the fairy’s shirt, giving him easier access to continuing his ministrations on the needy male. Xukun sucks Zhengting’s right nipple into his mouth, tongue laving over the hardened bud while pinching and rubbing the left nipple with his fingers. Zhengting cries out at the pleasure filled sensation, hands clawing at Xukun’s clothed back.

 

Xukun’s hands travel down to grip Zhengting’s thighs, lifting and pressing the fairy against a nearby tree. Zhengting leans in eagerly to kiss the vampire, lips clashing intensely in a deep, needy, wet kiss.

 

Zhengting slides a hand down to palm Xukun’s clothed hardening length. “Can I-“, Zhengting starts off, eyes wide and pleading, before Xukun cuts him off. 

 

“Fuck princess of course you can”, Xukun says as he gently let's Zhengting down, from where he’s wrapped around his body like a koala.

 

Zhengting drops to his knees, nuzzling his face against Xukun’s crotch, mouthing at his dick through the jeans. “Don’t tease me sweetheart”, Xukun says sharply.

 

Zhengting heeding the warning, unbuttons Xukun’s jeans, yanking it off along with his boxers. Zhengting grabs Xukun’s hard and heavy length, guiding it into his waiting mouth. Zhengting slides his mouth down the thick member, till it hits the back of his throat making his eyes water. 

 

“Be careful princess you don’t need to push yourself”, Xukun advises bringing a hand down to stroke the pretty face looking up at him.

 

Zhengting pumps the base of Xukun’s dick as he slides his mouth up and down the thick length. The fairy sucking at the swollen head of the leaking dick, tongue lapping up the precum from the slit. It’s a dirty, wet mess, with spit leaking from the sides of Zhengting’s lips as he pushes himself to take Xukun’s length to the back of his throat. He gags as Xukun starts thrusting harder down his throat, using him how he pleases. 

 

The vampire suddenly pulls out, stepping back to lay Zhengting across the meadow and yank off the rest of their clothing throwing them aside. Xukun spreads Zhengting’s long legs apart, leaning in to leave a short teasing lick along his clenching rim.

 

Zhengting gasps at the sensation, “M-more Kun p-please.”

 

Xukun listens to the needy fairy’s please. His hands spreading apart the fairy’s ass cheeks for easier access. He groans at the sight of the puckered hole clenching and unclenching. He dips his head in between the fairy’s thighs, licking a long stripe on across the pink hole. Zhengting moans loudly as Xukun alternates between licking and sucking his entrance until it’s swollen and slick with spit.

 

Xukun sucks on a finger and presses it in along with his tongue thrusting inside the warm cavern. He adds two more fingers as Zhengting’s hole gets used to the feeling of being full, to stretch him for his dick. Xukun pushes in harder, fingers pressing against the fairy’s sweet spot, making him cry out for more.

 

Xukun feeling impatient retracts his fingers from the stretched hole. Zhengting whines up at him hating the feeling of being empty. “Just give a second there princess”, Xukun soothes Zhengting and he coats his hard length with his spit covered hand.

 

Xukun guides his member into Zhengting’s clenching asshole, pressing in slowly till he bottoms out. He pauses for a moment to let the fairy adjust to the thick length filling him up. 

 

“Move”, Zhengting urges the vampire.

 

Xukun draws out slightly then thrusts back in, starting up a steady rhythm, fucking into the squirming fairy. Xukun speeds up his pace pounding harder as Zhengting’s moans and whines grow in sound.

 

“You take my dick so well don’t you princess. It’s like you were meant for me to fuck”, Xukun croons into Zhengting’s ear. 

 

He kisses down Zhengting’s throat, looking for an ideal spot to sink his fangs into. Xukun continues to fuck into the loud fairy harshly, roughly pulling his thighs further apart to push in even deeper.

 

“A-ah I I can’t I’m g-going to”, Zhengting cries out, tears slipping from his eyes as the pleasure rushes through his sweaty body.

 

Xukun’s thrusting only grows more erratic as he reaches his climax, eyes turning dark purple. His grip on the fairy’s hips becoming tighter, enough to leave marks of their escapade for weeks to come. His hips slam into Zhengting’s, swollen member constantly hitting his prostrate causing an onslaught of pleasure.

 

Xukun’s fangs sink deep into the space where Zhengting’s neck and collarbone meets as they both reach their climax. Zhengting comes with a loud shrill scream, back arching, body tensing up as he releases. Xukun continues thrusting into him dragging out the pleasure between them while sucking on the fairy’s intoxicating blood.

 

Xukun reaches his climax with a low groan, filling Zhengting’s stretched sensitive hole with his cum. He removes his fangs from the fairy’s neck once he’s had his fill, licking over the puncture wounds to heal them quicker.

 

Xukun pulls out and rolls off Zhengting to catch his breath. They both lay there for a couple minutes in silence, breathing heavily. Zhengting sits up after a while and groans at the feeling of Xukun’s cum leaking out of him.

 

“I can’t go back home like this, my family will kill me”, the fairy whines.

 

“There’s a lake near my house, I could take you there and just lead you back home tomorrow instead. It’s already pretty late now anyways”, Xukun offers as he redressed himself.

 

“I don’t know….I’ve been gone too long and my absence has probably been noticed by now. I don’t want my parents or brothers sending out a search party for me”, Zhengting replies, biting his bottom lip in worry.

 

“The way I see it you’re already in a lot of trouble by wandering off. Taking a little more time to get back home couldn’t make it any worse than it already is. Besides you’re the one who said you couldn’t go back home looking like you’ve been fucked ten ways to Sunday”, Xukun retorts staring down at Zhengting’s naked figure.

 

Zhengting pouts up at the vampire, “Fine you’re right but if my family comes looking for me before tomorrow, you’ll be put at risk. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.”

 

Xukun crouches down in front of the sitting fairy, “That’s cute, you’re worried about me but don’t worry about it. I know how to handle myself princess.”

 

“Are you sure? I know we just met today but I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself or handle it if something happened to you”, Zhengting mumbles, eyes watering at the thought of the vampire being hurt or worse.

 

“Trust me I’ll be just fine. Besides I think your family and I will be able to work out a compromise of some sort regarding our situation”, Xukun says smiling a little fondly at the fairy.

 

“What do you mean,” Zhengting asks with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“I mean princess, that I want you to be mine.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter @yuehuanation or my cc: yanchenswife. I’m always happy to hear what you think of my fics. Leave comments and kudos thanks


End file.
